pages_and_polearmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapon Tables Melee Weapons #One-handed/Two-handed Also see the Weapon Size Modifier table. Ranged Weapons : 1: These weapons are not for use in melee, and do not actually benefit from their size bonus. Instead, it is used to determine how these weapons are transported. : 2: Bows still require two hands to draw, aim and shoot. : 3: Once a bow or crossbow is fully drawn, it may be fired at any time. : 4: One-handed/two-handed. A light crossbow can be fired, but not loaded, with one hand. Weapon Descriptions Melee Weapons Longsword A larger sword designed for use with two hands, but is still light enough to use one-handed. Greatsword A long, two-handed sword designed to keep foes with smaller weapons away, and to get close to foes with larger weapons. Spear A long-shafted weapon with a point on the end. Designed to attack from a distance, and works best from that position. '' Arming Sword ''Often called a short sword, this sword is so named because of its compactness, making it the ideal sidearm. '' Halberd ''A weapon with a spike and axe head mounted on the end of a long pole. Powerful and versatile, but awkward to transport. '' Dagger ''A swift, compact, and easily concealed weapon for cutting and stabbing. Even those who will never experience a fight in their lives should carry one of these. Mace A heavy, flanged metal club used for dealing with armoured opponents. Effective against unarmoured opponents, but so are much more nimble weapons, such as swords. Poleaxe Similar to a halberd, except intended for use against armour. As such, the pole is shorter, and is used for leverage, rather than reach. '' Pole Hammer ''Very similar to a poleaxe, except the axe head has been replaced with a hammer. It is less versatile than a halberd or a poleaxe, but is more specialized for use against armour. Warhammer A shorter, faster, and more nimble variation of the pole hammer. '' Rapier ''A sword with a long, slender blade. It excells at thrusting, but is capable of cutting as well. Intended for duelling, rather than the battlefield. '' Estoc ''A sword with a long, slender, diamond-shaped blade. Useless for slashing, but very effective at slipping through gaps in armour. '' Handaxe ''A woodcutter's axe, which has been modified for combat. Ranged Weapons Shortbow Longbow Light Crossbow Heavy Crossbow Weapon Qualities Name Self-explanatory Damage Base damage a weapon deals. Speed Bonus or penalty to Speed, which serves as a tiebreaker in the event of Initiative ties, while at least one character is in melee range of another. Accuracy How accurate a weapon is. This bonus is applied to attack rolls. Guard How effective a weapon is defensively. Size Which of the following categories a weapon falls into: *Light (L) *One-handed (1H) *Hand-and-a-half (1½) *Two-handed (2H) *Pole (P) The relationship between these sizes affords additional bonuses or penalties to accuracy, but only if the defender has guard. For polearms, size bonuses and penalties are negated if an opponent is adjacent to them. The weapon in the first column is the attacking weapon. Requirements Most weapons have a minimum ability score requirement in order to be used properly. For each point by which the wielder fails to meet these requirements, the following applies. * Strength or Dexterity: The wielder takes a -1 to speed. * Skill: The wielder takes a -1 to accuracy. Scaling Which ability scores increase the damage and critical threat range. *S+½D: The damage and critical threat range are increased by the character's strength modifier, plus half of their dexterity modifier, rounding down. *D+½S: The damage and critical threat range are increased by the character's dexterity modifier, plus half of their strength modifier, rounding down. *S+D: The damage and critical threat range are increased by the sum of the character's strength modifier and dexterity modifier. *S: The damage and critical threat range are only increased by the character's strength modifier. *D: The damage and critical threat range are only increased by the character's dexterity modifier. For example, a character with 14 strength and 14 dexterity wielding a longsword would inflict 1d8+4 damage. For two-handed melee weapons, the Scaling value is multiplied by 1.5, rounding down. For example, the same character uses the longsword two-handed, they would deal 1d8+6 damage. Keywords Special qualities a weapon posesses, which grant them additional rules. Damage Type One of several types of damage a weapon can inflict. Usually, a weapon can only inflict one type of damage at a time. Draw The amount of initiative required to load or draw a weapon before it can be fired. In the case of heavy crossbows, they are loaded in two expenditures of 3 initiative. Aim The initiative cost a character pays in order to aim their weapon. In order to accurately shoot a ranged weapon, a character must aim. To aim at a target, they must first be focussing on them. When a character has priority, they may pay the initiative cost in order to gain a +2 bonus to accuracy on their next shot. By default, a character cannot recieve more than a +6 bonus this way. Each time a character or their target moves, their bonus to accuracy is decreased by one. Weapon Keywords Advance The wielder gains a +2 to guard and poise against Attacks of Opportunity provoked by the effect of weapons with Repel. In addition, successful attacks of opportunity by the opponent do not prevent the wielder from advancing. Chop Weapons with this quality use the force of an impact to split things. Attacks made with this weapon ignore slash protection of 3 or less for the purpose of damage and critical threat range. Criticals made with this weapon inflict wounds. Closed Weapons with this keyword are designed to attack from a distance, and are not very effective in close combat. Against an opponent in an adjacent square, wielders of these weapons take a -2 penalty to speed, accuracy, guard, and damage. Crushing Weapons with this keyword are designed for biting into plate armour. For every three points in plate rating an opponent has, weapons with this keyword gain a +1 to accuracy. Fend Off Fend off functions similarly to Repel. While fending off, the wielder gains a +1 to guard and attack. However, the wielder is limited to slashing attacks. The ability granted by this keyword is Cancelled if the wielder misses or fails to damage their opponent during an attack of opportunity, or if the wielder makes a regular attack. Heavy Draw Weapons with this quality require a great deal of strength and stamina to use. In addition to the normal penalties for failing to meet a weapon's requirements, the following effects also apply for each point by which the wielder fails to meet this weapon's requirements. *Strength: This weapons costs one more initiative to draw and aim *Constitution: The wielder takes one point of damage for each round they spend attempting to aim Hook Weapons with this quality are effective at hooking. They gain a +2 to accuracy against shields. Mailbreaker Weapons with this keyword are slender weapons largely dedicated to thrusting into gaps in armour. An opponent's pierce protection and pierce critical protection are treated as two lower against attacks made by this weapon. Pommel In a pinch, weapons with this keyword can be gripped by the blade in order to better deal with armoured opponents. In order to weild a weapon this way, a character must change their grip on their weapon. This costs 1 initiative, and provokes an attack of opportunity. In addition, they must roll a d20. On a 4 or lower, the weapon is dropped, and lands on the square the character occupies. While pommelling, a character may only make striking attacks. However, they take a penalty to accuracy; -2 if wielding their weapon one-handed, and -1 if wielding two-handed. Punch Weapons with this quality propel projectiles with such force that they can puncture armour. On a critical hit, roll 1d8. If the equipment occupying the armour slot corresponding to the die result posesses the Plate keyword, a puncture is inflicted on that piece of equipment. Otherwise, the critical hit resolves as normal. Repel When an opponent moves towards the wielder from a square the wielder threatens, the opponent provokes an attack of opportunity. If this attack succeeds, the opponent's movement is negated. These attacks of opportunity deal piercing damage. The estoc and rapier are unique exceptions; opponents provoke attacks of opportunity as if these weapons had reach. Reach Weapons with this keyword may attack characters in squares beyond those adjacent to the wielder, as determined by Facing. Spike Weapons with this keyword posess a a hard spike, intended for denting plate armour. A player must specify that they are using the Spike ability granted by the keyword before attacking. The wielder takes a -2 to accuracy on this attack. This attack deals either piercing or strike damage, depending on which of the opponent's Protection types is lower. For the purpose of determining critical threat range, apply the target's Pierce Protection. On a critical hit, roll 1d8. If the equipment occupying the armour slot corresponding to the die result posesses the Plate keyword, a puncture is inflicted on that piece of equipment. Otherwise, treat the critical as if it were made with a strinking weapon.